


What You Want

by missshiroganes



Series: Mugi's NSFW Dangans [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missshiroganes/pseuds/missshiroganes
Summary: “You’re going to get yourself hurt one day doing that, you know,” he says simply, standing up and out of his chair. “People are going to walk all over you.” His eyes meet Kaito’s. “And I can’t promise I won’t.”“Doing good things isn’t about expecting the other person to appreciate you. It’s about being a good person.” Kaito rests a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder. Kokichi flinches. “You could be a good person if you wanted to, you know.”Kokichi's planned to be alone for the rest of the killing game, until Kaito comes along and changes it.Takes place after Chapter 3. If you're here for happy Kaimaki, click away.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Mugi's NSFW Dangans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102796
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on this for quite a few months now, and i've finally reached a point where im happy with it! i hope you enjoy!

Kokichi enjoyed a lot of things. He loved getting on people’s nerves, doing harmful pranks, and grape soda. He, however, very much did not enjoy being vulnerable. And today was one of those where he was nearly forced to be that way all because someone showed up where he least expected it. 

Sitting in the rather empty dining room of the school they were all trapped in, Kokichi sat, thinking to himself. A cup of lukewarm coffee sat in front of him, less of a beverage and more of an excuse to be sitting there. Part of him enjoyed the aspect of thinking outside his dorm room -- it made it easier to sleep when most of his thoughts didn’t take place on his bed. Even though he preferred to do his thinking alone, it was nearly impossible to do so without someone interrupting in some way. There was nothing he could do to control that, though.

He watches with a scowl as just that happens -- Kaito is walking into the dining room, clearly focused on doing  _ something,  _ when their eyes lock. “Oh, hey, Momota-chan! You know, if you were that desperate to see me, you always could have asked!”

This seems to frustrate Kaito. “Just shut up about that, will ya? I’m not trying to do shit!” 

Kokichi is admittedly a little hurt by his immediate aggression, but it’s understandable. He hasn’t exactly done anything to make Kaito like him, in fact, he’s done the opposite. He brings out the crocodile tears, fake crying loudly. “Y-You’re so  _ mean, _ Momo-chan!”

Kaito simply frowns, walking into the kitchen. Kokichi’s tears fade as quickly as they came, and he stirs his cold coffee. There’s no way he even wants to drink it now. It doesn’t matter, though. Even if the drink was warm, he’d still feel cold -- the dining room always had a strange chill to it. It was becoming unbearably chilly, in fact. His eyes track Kaito as he walks back in, carrying a sandwich on a plate. He sits down on the very opposite end of the table from him, and Kokichi is almost tempted to comment on it. Instead, he simply rests his head in his hands, watching as Katio eats.

“Stop watching me eat, it’s fuckin’ weird,” Kaito grumbles, wiping at his face. 

“But Momota-chan looks so cute when he eats! Like a hamster!” Kokichi says, feigning innocence. He makes sure to flutter his eyelashes to up the ante. His act only works for a couple of seconds thanks to a wrong move with his arms that sends his cup of coffee spilling all over his shirt and lap. He screeches, eyes wide. “My coffee!”

“Shit, let me get some napkins,” Kaito says, rushing into the kitchen. He returns with a paper towel roll, ripping a sizable amount off before helping Kokichi dry off. “This is probably gonna stain. Here.” Kaito shrugs off his jacket, then places it over Kokichi’s shoulders. “That should cover it up ‘til you get changed.”

Kokichi blinks in surprise. Why was Kaito helping him so much? He dips his arms into the sleeves of the jacket, amazed at how large it was on him. The sleeves when well past his hands, making sweater paws. Not only is the jacket really soft, but it  _ smells  _ like Kaito. Kokichi’s heartbeat quickens. He doesn’t allow himself to feel comfortable with the situation for very long, turning to eye Kaito suspiciously. 

“Why are you helping me?” Kokichi asks bluntly, eyebrows furrowing. None of this was making sense at all.

“Even though we aren’t exactly friends, I’m not just gonna sit there and watch you make a mess out of yourself,” Kaito explains, shrugging. “It’s not the right thing to do.”

Kokichi just hums in response, turning his cup upright and back onto the table, even though it was nearly empty. “You’re going to get yourself hurt one day doing that, you know,” he says simply, standing up and out of his chair. “People are going to walk all over you.” His eyes meet Kaito’s. “And I can’t promise I won’t.”

“Doing good things isn’t about expecting the other person to appreciate you. It’s about being a good person.” Kaito rests a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder. Kokichi flinches. “You could be a good person if you wanted to, you know.”

Kokichi doesn’t really know what to say. He knew that everything he does is with a purpose, but it was tempting to give in. Life like this… well, to put it simply, really sucked. So he elects to say nothing at all, walking out of the dining room. Even after he’s made it back to his dorm room, Kaito’s words ring in his ears.

_ You could be a good person if you wanted to. _

Does he want to?

\--

Kokichi doesn’t catch a wink of sleep, even after he’s changed out of his coffee stained clothes. He sheepishly puts Kaito’s jacket back on after having an internal debate with himself, and when the morning announcement comes, he’s the first one in the dining room. He’s got his spare bandana in his pocket, and he waits. He ignores everyone, until he sees Kaito walk in, talking animatedly to Shuichi and Maki. A sprig of jealousy juts into his stomach. He swallows it down.

Why is he jealous of people getting along with Kaito? They weren’t even friends. This was weird. Still, he doesn’t let it falter in his plans. He gets up out of his seat, quickly making his way over to Kaito. 

“Heyyy, Momota-chan! I have this for you!” Kokichi takes his bandana out of his pocket and presents it to Kaito. Shuichi looks confused. Maki looks ready to kill. Kaito smiles awkwardly.

“Uhh… what’s this for, little dude?” Kaito asks, gingerly taking the bandana from Kokichi’s hands. He looks him over, noticing he’s still wearing his jacket. This was clearly going to be a lot to explain. Kokichi grins.

“Well, since you  _ clearly  _ gave me your jacket in a brave act of  _ friendship,  _ I thought I’d give you a little something, too!” Kokichi shouts, earning looks from their classmates. He’s put Kaito in between a rock and a hard place, just where he wants him. “You’ll wear it, right?”

Kaito’s confused look turns into a look of understanding. This was a question of allyship. “Uh… sure.” Kokichi watches intensely as Kaito ties the checkered scarf around his wrist. “Thanks, man.”

Kokichi, although only really doing this to see if Kaito would understand his intent, feels his heartbeat quicken. Was this what having friends was like? He knows it's so much more than that going through his head. He hopes nobody notices his flushed face. “Wellllll… anyway, I’m gonna eat breakfast. Catch ya later, Momo-chan!” he says, flashing him a cutesy wink before sitting at the table, only to realize they’re all going to be sitting at this table, having conversation. He’s not normally this rusty, but he’s sure it just makes it all seem so much more genuine. At least he’s being that way somewhat. Rolling up the sleeves of Kaito’s jacket so he can properly use his hands, he eats his food, doing his best to ignore Maki’s death glare. 

\--

He’s unceremoniously invited to the little work out session that Kaito, Maki, and Shuichi have every night. Maki’s anger and frustration about this seems to have grown since this morning, red eyes boring into Kokichi’s flesh. He does his best to ignore it. Shuichi seems to be a little relieved that Kokichi doesn’t seem to be doing this all out of malice. And Kaito… just keeps staring at him, like he’s trying to examine exactly what Kokichi’s intentions are. 

But even Kokichi doesn’t know what his own intentions are.

He sits on Kaito’s back as he struggles to do push ups with the extra weight, critiquing all of their techniques. He doesn’t do one bit of exercise, and Kaito doesn’t even tell him to. Shuichi even offers to let Kokichi sit on his back to ease some of the extra effort from Kaito, but Kaito denies it, and god does that make Kokichi’s pride swell to his ears. 

Everything about this makes him feel so good -- he feels so recognized, so noticed, so  _ liked.  _ Kokichi would have done this sooner if he knew that a dumbass like Kaito could be so cool and caring. He climbs off of Kaito’s back, standing in front of him. He can feel Maki’s stare against his skin. 

“Momota-chan, for someone so strong, you sure have a hard time lugging around nearly 100 pounds!” Kokichi teases, hands on his hips. “I’m starting to think this exercise isn’t for Saihara-chan!”

Kaito raises an eyebrow, clearly knowing this was all just playful banter. “Yeah?” he says, standing up. He towers over Kokichi, arms crossed over his chest. “I’m just going easy on you. I could easily lift ya if I wanted to.”

“I don’t believe you!”

Suddenly, but not surprisingly, Kaito lifts Kokichi up with ease, holding him bridal style. His heartbeat pounds fast in his chest, something amazing stirring in his gut at the feeling of Kaito’s warm hands on him. His arms wrap around his neck, Kokichi’s gaze transfixed on Kaito’s mouth, eyes quickly darting back up to meet Kaito’s. The other’s pupils are dilated, hand squeezing his thigh. Kokichi takes in a shaky breath. 

It only takes a moment for the both of them to realize just how fucking weird this, tension settling thick in the air. They simply stare at each other, wondering just what exactly is going on here.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Maki asks, frowning. 

“Uhh… I’m wonderin’ the same thing myself,” Kaito admits, but doesn’t make an effort to set Kokichi down. 

Maki glances over the two of them, then stands up. “I’m going to bed.” She then begins to walk away.

Shuichi can tell something is very wrong, and stands up as well. “Ah, um-- wait, Harukawa-chan!” He glances over back at his friends, an apologetic look on his face. “I’ll talk to you guys later. She’s in a bad mood today.” He follows after Maki, and Kaito and Kokichi simply watch as he leaves.

They then remember their close proximity and Kokichi is promptly dropped onto the grass. Kaito, clearly embarrassed, fumbles while saying goodbye. Kokichi grins. His first time flirting was clearly a success.

\--

Kokichi sits comfortably on one of Kaito’s knees a few days after at breakfast, not so sneakily stealing bits of his food. Maki is practically blowing steam out of her ears at this point, and he can hear Shuichi mumbling  _ something  _ in attempts to calm her down. Kaito is absolutely oblivious to Maki’s anger, too focused on scolding Kokichi for eating his food.

“Dude, seriously, you’ve literally got your own food. Stop taking my shit!” Kaito grumbles, swatting away Kokichi’s hand.

Kokichi pouts, fake tears pooling in his eyes. “But Momota-chan! That’s not fair!” He sniffles, looking up at Kaito with wide eyes. Kaito, extremely to Kokichi’s surprise, wipes away the crocodile tears, calm as ever. His face gets closer to his and his whole body thrums with excitement. 

“Stop stealing my food or I’m gonna make you get up,” he threatens, voice low, before releasing him, going back to eating his breakfast as if nothing had happened. Kokichi’s mind goes to things he shouldn’t be thinking about, especially not when he’s sitting in Kaito’s lap. Is it awkward to be suggestively flirted with like this in front of his peers? Yes. But god did it make him feel great.

“Get a room, bozos,” Miu grumbles from across the table, rolling her eyes. 

“Nishishi, you wanna go to my place, Momota-chan?” Kokichi says, piggybacking off of Miu’s implications.

Kaito avoids the subject of the question. “We can hang out later, yeah.”

“Yay! I’m gonna steal your boyfriend, Harukawa!” Kokichi says, and that seems to be the last straw for Maki.

Maki stands up, slamming her hands on the table. “What the fuck are you planing, Ouma?” she growls, face contorted in anger. 

Kaito, the natural mediator he is, tries to calm her down. “Hey, Maki roll, it’s okay! Ouma-kun isn’t going to do anything bad, right?” He turns to Kokichi, seemingly desperate to prove his point. It’s clear in his eyes that he doesn’t want this to all be a lie.

Kokichi ignores Kaito, impishly grinning at Maki. “Aww, why do you care, huh? Are your panties in a bunch because Momo-chan wants to be friends with me?” He sees her get angrier and all it does is encourage him. “Are you jealous that your beloved would rather be around me? Hm? It’s a shame, really. You don’t even notice the way Saihara-chan looks at you, huh?”

Shuichi flushes red. “H-hey, don’t get me involved in this…” he squeaks, only to realize exactly what’s going on. “Wait, w-what?!”

Maki sends a short glance Shuichi’s way, but turns back towards Kokichi. “You know  _ nothing  _ about me. Nothing. Don’t act like you do.” 

“You’re so much easier to read than you think, Harukawa. Didn’t  _ I  _ expose you for lying about your talent? I’m right about your little crush, hm? Is that what’s bothering you? Are your wittle feewings hurt?” Kokichi taunts, standing up. “All you’re gonna do is make things worse! Face the music -- all you’re doing now is making me mad, making yourself mad, and Saihara is going to have to ignore his own feelings so you won’t get so goddamn butthurt that the world doesn’t revolve around you!” 

Kaito is becoming increasingly distraught, as is Shuichi. Maki’s face is red hot with anger.

“Ouma, stop. Seriously, this isn’t fucking funny, man,” Kaito says, attempting to stop this feud, but all it does is add fuel to the fire.

“Hehe, see? He’s making sure  _ I’m  _ okay. Doesn’t that make you jealous?” Kokichi jeers, dark expression on his face.

Maki doesn’t say a word, instead grabbing her fork off the table and throwing it. It sinks into Kokichi’s arm, and before she can grab a knife, Shuichi’s trying his best to restrain her. Kokichi forces the instinctive tears of pain back, blinking a few times, before yanking the fork out of his arm. It clunks against the floor and magenta blood pools into the sleeve of the jacket Kaito had given him. He’s so zoned out that he no longer hears the conflict and arguing around him, blankly staring at Maki, who stares back.

“Don’t you understand?” Kokichi mumbles, mostly to himself. “I like him, too.”

\--

Kokichi frowns as his wounds are tended to. He would have asked Kaito, but after the events that transpired today, that seemed like a stupid idea. So, he’s stuck with asking the only other person he knows wouldn’t take the opportunity to kill him: Shuichi. Not that he didn’t like Shuichi, but… it was certainly awkward after essentially calling him out on his crush in front of their peers. He’d gotten so caught up in the moment that he’d put him in the crossfire. He would apologize, but he’s not exactly sure that’s enough at this point.

“How did you know?” Shuichi asks as he’s wiping away dried blood with a cotton ball.

Kokichi knows what he’s asking. He decides to play dumb anyway. “About what, detective?”

"Harukawai, I mean. How did you know about… how I feel?” Shuichi explains, disinfecting the wound. Kokichi winces at the sting.

“That was obvious. You follow her around like a sick puppy. Kinda the same way you did with Akamatsu,” Kokichi says. “Except this time you’re doing it because you like her, not just because she’s the only person you know.” 

Shuichi hums in acknowledgement of Kokichi’s words, but says nothing else on the subject. “I wish she looked at me the way she looks at Momota.”

Kokichi simply snorts, eyes closing with clear exhaustion. “I get that more than you could possibly know.”

\--

Kokichi is sitting in his room, playing with a loose thread on Kaito’s jacket when he hears the doorbell ring. He’s immediately suspicious. Nobody ever visits. Not that they’d really want to with all the chaos he’s brought about in these past few days. Staying on edge, he opens the door, only to see Kaito. 

“Hi Momota-chan! You came to see little ol’ me? How sweet!” Kokichi says in a silly voice, stepping aside to let Kaito in. He feels a little rush of something when he sees that Kaito is still wearing the scarf around his wrist, but he’s not exactly sure what that feeling is. Relief? Excitement? He watches as Kaito walks inside his room. The air is tense. 

The two of them haven’t really spoken for a couple of days after Kokichi and Maki’s argument. 

“Hey, I was thinking we could maybe talk about… this,” Kaito admits, moving to sit on Kokichi’s bed. “Be honest with me -- are you just trying to embarrass me or some shit?”

Kokichi knows he could lie. He could tell Kaito it was all just a lie. But does he really want him to leave?

“It was a test,” Kokichi explains, slowly walking towards Kaito. “I wanted to see if you would openly be friends with me. You passed, obviously.” 

“I figured that’s what it was.” Kaito seems to grow more and more nervous the closer Kokichi gets. “Why me, though?”

Kokichi pauses mid step. “You’re not an absolute idiot. Use your brain.” 

Kaito stares at Kokichi until it truly,  _ finally  _ clicks. “You’re… into me?”

“Well, to put it dumbly, yes!” Kokichi says, frowning. His lithe arms cross over his chest. “You make me feel warm in all the right places, Momota-chan. And I haven’t ever felt like that before.” He winks at him, much like earlier, but with a different intent. “You feel it too, don’t you? That’s what you came here, isn’t it?” 

Kaito swallows thickly. “Ouma… you’re not just fucking with me, right? This isn’t some sick game of yours?”

Kokichi’s eyes meet Kaito’s. “Would I really do things that hinder my appearance just to fuck with you?”

“Yes.”

“Good point.” Kokichi pauses, thinking over his words carefully. “Sure, I’d gladly argue with Harukawa anytime. But to be honest? It’s not because I find it fun. It’s because I’m  _ jealous _ . I’m jealous of what she has with you.”

Kaito looks surprised. “Why would ya be jealous?”

Kokichi nearly has to bite his own tongue not to get angry. “Because! Do you  _ not  _ see the obvious ‘fuck me’ eyes she gives you literally every moment?”

“I already know she likes me, but why would you be jealous of that?” 

“I want you to myself. That’s why.” Kokichi looks away from Kaito. “Haven’t you ever liked someone, Momota? In a romantic way? A sexual way?”

Kaito frowns. “Uh… yeah.” He clearly doesn’t know what to say. 

Kokichi wants to rip out his hair in frustration. “I’ve been flirting with you for the past week! Did you notice any of that? I get it if you’ve got something going on with Harukawa, but at least fucking tell me already! Jeez!”

“I’ve been flirting with you, too,” Kaito admits, and Kokichi makes eye contact with him. “I used to think maybe I was weird for it, but… heheh. Guess not.”

Kokichi breaks out into laughter, covering his face. “This is so fucking stupid. You should leave.”

Kaito stands up at the sight of Kokichi spiraling. “No, it’s not stupid. You know why?” His hands rest on Kokichi’s shoulders, making him jolt. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t feel the same. You hear me? I fuckin’ like you, too, okay? So, please… just relax for me, baby.” 

Letting his hands rest at his sides, Kokichi looks up at Kaito. His eyebrows are strained, and his mouth is contorted into a frown. Kaito has never seen Kokichi so genuinely upset before. His face turns blank, head thumping against Kaito’s chest. All of the built up tension in his body releases the moment Kaito wraps his arms around him, holding him tight. “Please don’t leave me. I don’t actually want you to leave.”

“I’ll never leave, so long as ya let me,” Kaito assures, scooping Kokichi up. He moves back to the bed, cradling him in his arms as he reclines. “I mean it.” They sit there like that for a while in comfortable silence.

Kokichi shifts so that he can properly look at Kaito, eyes tired. “You wanna know something stupid?”

“Hm?”

“If Harukawa hadn’t had caused that fight, I really would have had sex with you. I wasn’t joking about that, y’know,” Kokichi says, confidence quickly returning. “What can I say? Just something about you gets me all hot and bothered, hehe.”

Kaito’s face goes red. “I mean, shit. Not tryna be too forward here but I would have the night you were at training.” He shifts a little underneath Kokichi. “Just somethin’ about the way you felt in my arms… I left so suddenly because I was worried I was gonna pop a boner in front of you.”

Kokichi seems very interested in this sentiment, previous insecurities abandoned. “Oh, really? Scared you were gonna cream your pants?” he teases, seemingly feeling better already. “It’s okay, Momota-chan. I would have licked you clean if you did.”

“You can’t just… say shit like that,” Kaito grumbles, hands resting on Kokichi’s waist. “You’re gonna actually make me hard.”

Kokichi giggles. “And what if I wanted you to be?”

“I mean… uh…”   
  


Laughing even more, Kokichi moves to straddle Kaito’s hips with his legs, then leans in close. He can feel Kaito’s warm breath on his face. “I know you’ve thought about it,  _ Kaito-chan, _ ” Kokichi mumbles. “I bet you want your dick in my mouth right now, huh?”

Kokichi watches as Kaito’s pupils dilate. He can feel the other’s dick grow harder against himself. “Can’t say I don’t want that,” Kaito replies, hands wandering down to stroke Kokichi’s thighs. His large hands practically engulf them. “God, you’re so fuckin’ hot…”

“Is that so, Kaito-chan?” Kokichi asks, rolling his hips down against Kaito’s. “What if I said that I want you to fuck me right now? What would you do?”

Kaito’s composure seems to quickly be crumbling. “Alright, enough of this teasin’ shit. Do you actually… want to?”

Kokichi grins. “I thought you’d never ask!” With skilled fingers, he unties his scarf, tossing it aside. “I think I’m gonna have to get ready for you, though. I mean, you seem like you’ll be reaaaal big.” As he says this, one of his hands reaches in between them to feel Kaito’s erection through his pants. He leans closer to whisper in Kaito’s ear. “Plus, I wanna dress pretty for you. Would you like that, Kaito-chan?”

Kaito swallows audibly. “Fuck yeah.”

Hopping off of Kaito’s lap, he picks his scarf up. “Well, I don’t want you to do any peeking, so we’ll have to take proper measures here,” he says simply, rolling up the bandana. He ties it around Kaito’s eyes as a makeshift blindfold. “Now be a good boy and wait!” 

“Hey, just so we’re clear, I’m  _ not  _ gonna be this damn submissive once we actually get started,” Kaito warns.

“I sure hope not.” Kokichi digs around in his dresser, retrieving just what he needs. Stripping out of his clothes, he changes into a purple babydoll with matching panties. His hard on strains against the lacy, soft fabric. The best part about this pair of underwear is that it has a cute heart-shaped cut out on his ass. The point? Well, he wouldn’t have to do any more changing, plus Kaito was bound to find it attractive. Grabbing a half empty tube of water-based lube, he graciously lathers his fingers, and then--

“What’s takin’ so long?”

Kokichi decides to say nothing at first, swirling his index finger against his asshole before pushing it in, a small whine escaping his lips. “I’m getting ready for you, Kaito-chan, duh.”

“Right. Take your time,” Kaito replies, sounding a little defeated.

If he didn’t need to take these extra measures, he’d be pouncing on Kaito’s cock already. He preferred not tearing up his insides, though. Inserting a second finger alongside the first, Kokichi carefully makes a scissoring motion, purposefully avoiding his prostate. He knew that with their size difference it’d be getting plenty of attention tonight. Once he’s sure he’s opened up enough, he wipes his slick fingers on the sheets, then crawls towards Kaito. “You’ve been so patient for me, “Kaito-chan. I think you deserve a little release.”

Kokichi carefully unties the blindfold. “You can open your eyes.”

Kaito’s eyes, at first relaxed when they open, instantly go wide when they catch sight of Kokichi’s getup. “Shit… definitely worth the wait,” he mumbles before flipping their positions with ease. Kaito looms over Kokichi like a predator that’s just cornered its prey. “You think you can just come back dressed like  _ that  _ n’ not expect me to wanna fuckin’ devour you?” His hands trace up the length of each of Kokichi’s pale thighs, his touch featherlight. “You know what? I don’t fuckin’ care what excuse you’ve got, actually.”

Kokichi finds himself even more aroused by this side of Kaito, licking his lips. “Yeah? What are you gonna do to me, Kaito-chan?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Kaito says, hands sliding up Kokichi’s sides. One hand dips beneath the flowy lingerie, thumb rubbing a pert nipple in gentle circles. The other hand rubs Kokichi’s erection through his panties. He leans down to nip and suck at his neck, leaving marks with ease. They're up high on his neck, and Kokichi knows this is on purpose -- it's clear that Kaito's the possessive type.

With teasing words trapped in his throat, a moan bubbles past Kokichi's lips instead. His hips rock against Kaito's hand, desperate for more, and he's thanking God, Atua, whatever is out there, that Kaito's lifting up his legs and resting them on his broad shoulders. It's clear that he's growing impatient, the both of them urged on by hormones and desire.

"Do you have any condoms?" Kaito asks, and Kokichi shakes his head. Unfortunately for the both of them, Monokuma appears out of nowhere, red in the face with anger.

"HEY! This is a  _ Killing Game,  _ not a Fucking Game!!!!" Monokuma shouts, but throws a handful of condoms at the both of them anyway. "I don't get paid enough for this shit!!" 

As fast as he came, Monokuma disappears once more, and Kaito and Kokichi break out into laughter. That's probably the first time they've ever actually gotten Monokuma mad without the bear threatening them. 

Once they've recovered from the bizarre situation they'd been thrown into, they remember the whole reason it happened, and Kaito's face goes red. Kokichi has a shit eating grin on his face. 

"What position do you want me in, Kaito-chan? I'm sure you think about it all the time, nishishi!" Kokichi teases, wriggling a little to get himself comfortable. Honestly, he's fine with the position he's in right now, especially because he'd get to see Kaito's pretty face during it all. 

Kaito huffs, shrugging off his button up, then pulls his t-shirt over his head. "Didn't I tell ya that you'll find out soon enough?" he replies, and Kokichi completely ignores him in favor of admiring his appearance. Sure, he wasn't the best at working out, but he definitely had quite a bit of muscle definition. He couldn't even bring himself to lie and say he doesn't find it to be attractive.

Kokichi watches closely as Kaito unbuttons his pants, wriggling them off along with his boxers. He's absolutely pleased with the sight he's given -- it seems he's bigger than he assumed he'd be. "I just can't wait for Kaito-chan to hurry up and fuck me! He loves taking forever!"

"Shut up," Kaito grumbles, grabbing one of the condoms strewn on the bed and ripping the wrapper open with his teeth. It's pink colored, to his dismay, but he's not going to open another one. He rolls it over his dick, making sure it's securely on, then aligns himself with Kokichi's entrance. "You ready?"

Kokichi nods, excitement and nervousness coursing through his veins. The intrusion is a little uncomfortable, as it always is, but Kaito takes his time, making sure Kokichi's body has plenty of time to adjust. One he's fully inside, Kokichi glances up at Kaito, studying the look on his face. "You can move now," he says, his tone soft, his usual sort of speech abandoned in a time like this. No, it was just him and Kaito now, he didn't have to worry about anyone else seeing him vulnerable like this.

Keeping a decent hold on Kokichi's thighs, Kaito begins to slowly thrust into him, rolling his hips against hips. Kokichi feels as if he might explode, sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. This was much better than all the times he'd done things on his own, not to mention it's with the guy he likes. Plus, an actual dick instead of whatever he could find was always better. 

"Fuck, you're really tight," Kaito mumbles, giving one of Kokichi's thighs a playful squeeze. He's still going rather slow, wanting to savor this for as long as he can. He doesn't know if they'll have an opportunity to do this again without getting caught, or possibly having one of them become a target because their relationship became any more outward.

Kokichi's having a hard time keeping quiet, little noises of pleasure flowing out with each calculated thrust. He'd normally make a stupid comment about how much bigger Kaito is, but instead, he does something else. "I haven't done this with anyone else before," he admits It's true, really -- he'd never really been too interested in anyone else here, and his DICE members were like siblings to him more than anything else. This was probably the first time he's ever felt true desire for anyone. 

Kaito looks at him, a little confused at his sudden honesty. "Neither have I," he says, inhaling sharply when he finds an angle where he can go even deeper. Since it seems to be the time to admit things they'd never said, he decides to be vulnerable, too. "Never been with a guy before, actually."

Kokichi is only a little surprised by that. Sure, Kaito definitely seemed like the  _ I have internalized homophobia  _ type, but he didn't know he was the first he'd been with, ever. He hopes that this isn't some sort of experiment. He might actually go insane. "You really do like me, right?"

Kaito stills, only for a moment. "Yeah, I really, really do." He leans down, capturing Kokichi's lips in a loving kiss. His hands trail upwards, cupping his cheeks. Kokichi's lips are a little chapped, and he tastes like overly sugary grape candy, but it's perfect. "Never felt like this with anyone before. And I never woulda thought it'd be with you, to be honest, but… I'm glad. That it's you." 

Kokichi smiles, something genuine for once and not out of causing chaos or mischief or despair. No, because he's in love, in one of the worst situations possible. And this is the hope he's been needing to feel like he truly belongs. "Me too." He taps the back of his heel against Kaito's shoulder. "Move again, please?"

"Sure thing, baby," Kaito replies, pressing another kiss to Kokichi's lips for a brief moment. He moves his hips again, building up a quicker rhythm than before, making Kokichi writhe against the sheets below him. "You're so pretty, so good for me." 

Kokichi whines. Of course he had to be into praise, and of course Kaito had to be the type to spew it. His dick aches, nearly hurting from the lack of attention, but he doesn't want to touch himself, he doesn't want to lose focus on the man before him. "Please…" His hands grip at the fabric beneath him, black painted nails digging at the threads. "Faster."

Kaito certainly can't deny him when Kokichi's asking so nicely. "Anything for you." He quickens the pace, angling his thrusts upward in attempts to find the spot that'll drive Kokichi wild. He seems to be rather lucky, because it doesn't take long. Kokichi's eyes go wide for a moment, pupils blown out, and his face contorts from pleasure as he cries out, eyes screwing shut. "You like that?"

"Yes, please don't stop, please," Kokichi begs, voice cracking, thighs shaking. He's been reduced to a whining mess, face heavily flushed, drool running down his chin, eyes forcing themselves to stay open. He's already gotten so close, not that he's ready for this to end, but he feels as if he might die if he prolongs it any longer. "I need, I need to…"

Kaito, who's found himself rather close as well, his breathing heavily, messily thrusting into Kokichi. "C'mon, cum for me, I wanna--  _ fuck,  _ I wanna see your pretty face when you do." He can't last much longer, the heat coiling in his belly, making him utterly dizzy with pleasure.

Kokichi orgasms with a gasp, followed by a moan of Kaito's name. He's never came untouched before, but here he is, semen pooling in his panties, soaking the fabric until it sticks to him. He watches as Kaito follows after, just finishing before Kokichi becomes overstimulated. His eyes are squeezed shut, his body shaking, and his mouth open, a moan caught in his throat.

"Holy shit," Kaito mutters, panting. He waits a moment for his body to relax before slowly pulling out, then peeling off the condom carefully. He ties it, then tosses it into the bin near the bed. Once that's taken care of, he can start cleaning up Kokichi, too. "I'm gonna get a rag, I'll be right back, okay?" 

Kokichi nods, absolutely fucked out, mind numb. He's glad Kaito has the energy to clean up, because he certainly doesn't. It only takes a moment before he feels Kaito pull down his panties, and a cool rag wiping down his still sensitive dick, and then his ass. 

"You got any pajamas you like to wear? I don't think you wanna sleep in that." Kaito asks, affectionately rubbing Kokichi's hip.

Nodding, Kokichi simply points at the closet. "Just some underwear," he says, voice a little scratchy.

Kaito easily follows the instructions, opening the closest door. There's a bunch of uniforms hung up, and below them is a bin full of underwear, and quite a bit of lingerie. Kaito blushes at the sight, but grabs a pair of boxers, returning to Kokichi. He slides them on him, glad Kokichi at least lifts his hips to help. "Do you wanna take that top off, too?"

Kokichi nods, sitting up and lifting his arms in the air. Kaito pulls it over his head with ease, then sets it down on the floor. Kaito doesn't bother to put on any clothes at all, climbing into bed beside Kokichi and pulling the covers over the both of them. He wraps his arms around him, pulling him in for a slow kiss. Kokichi's hands worm between them to rest on Kaito's chest. 

Kaito breaks the kiss, thumb rubbing circles on Kokichi's bare skin. "Promise me somethin'." He pauses for a moment, thinking of the right words to say. "Promise me you won't do any of the shit you were doing before. That you're not gonna treat people like trash anymore. I know you're not really like that."

Kokichi is very clearly conflicted. On one hand, it was so much easier acting that way. He hated letting people close to him, but he'd already gone against that, hasn't he? Did he even really hate it? His eyebrows furrow. "I won't stop lying."

Kaito just laughs at that. "I don't expect ya to change yourself. I just don't want you antagonizing everyone."

After thinking it over one more time, Kokichi nods. "Okay. I promise."

It's the last they really say for the rest of the night, simply holding each other close.

\--

Kokichi didn't  _ want  _ to die. Not now. He didn't mind if he did before, but he had a reason not to, now. Of course, it'd become increasingly obvious to him that Miu had been plotting something for a while now, and when she began acting mysteriously in the Virtual World, it was only a matter of time before he was one step of ahead of her. Normally, he would have told Kaito, but he was nowhere to be found. So, he asked one of the only other people he could trust: Gonta.

The brute was sweet and honest to a fault, but Kokichi knew that if he didn't tell someone who wouldn't automatically think he was lying, they'd help him, right? 

He didn't expect him to kill Miu.

That wasn't the plan.

"Gonta know Ouma love Momota," he'd said after the deed had been done. Kokichi was shaking, legs wobbling. He could barely stand. "Not let Iruma ruin Ouma's happy ending."

Kokichi cried and cried, asking why the hell Gonta would do something like that, why he'd sacrifice himself so quickly. Why did he resort to murder? Why did he have to go that far?

Kokichi knew how to put on a fake face. He knew how to hide his emotions. Pretending like he was fine when they both returned to the rest of the group was easy.

That is, until he realized that Miu was going to try and pin the murder on Kaito.

He no longer was upset with Gonta. No, he was  _ mad. _

"That stupid  _ skank!  _ Who the fuck did she think she was?" Kokichi shouts. He wanted to strangle her once more, even though she was very clearly dead. Her lifeless form only made him even more mad. But Gonta was holding him back, and when Kaito rushed in, hearing all the ruckus, Kokichi burst into tears. "She tried to  _ kill  _ me!" He shouts, and when Gonta finally releases him, he runs into Kaito's arms, sobbing loudly. Shuichi observes the situation pensively, investigating closely as always. Maki was working hard at finding out all the data of who left when and at what time, expression dark.

Kokichi was going to lose someone no matter how this trial ended, and that's what hurt the most.

\--

Even without evidence, Maki tried to pin it all on Kokichi, citing his breakdown the moment they got out of the simulation. Shuichi was quick to debunk it, and after what seemed like ages, Gonta gives Kokichi a sad look.

"It… not Momota, or Ouma," Gonta admits, expression bittersweet.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" Kiibo asks, clearly still upset at the loss of Miu. "Based on my calculations, they would have the most reasoning."

Gonta sighs. "Gonta kill Iruma. He see Iruma try to kill Ouma, and he not let it happen."

Shuichi, initially, doesn't want to believe it. Why would Gonta even do that? He could have easily subdued Miu without killing her. He didn't even have a proper motive.

"Ouma finally happy. Gonta not let Iruma ruin that," Gonta says, smiling. 

Kokichi begged Gonta not to go when it was finally time, crying his eyes out, and when it was over, he just sat on the floor, staring blankly. He's pulled out of his stupor when Maki approaches him.

"You… you should have stopped him!" Maki yells, lifting Kokichi off the ground by his scarf. Kokichi stands on wobbly legs, barely even looking up at Maki.

"I didn't want him to," Kokichi mumbles. 

Maki scowls, then her expression darkens. Rolling her arm back, her hand balled into a fist, she goes to punch Kokichi, only for Kaito push her away. She falls to the ground, eyes wide. "Why are you…  _ why are you helping him?! _ " she shouts, scrambling to get up and try again, but Shuichi holds her back, clearly struggling considering how strong she is. 

"Please, Harukawa, stop," Shuichi pleads.

If looks could kill, there'd be another class trial. Kaito's face is contorted with anger. "What the hell do you have against him? He's changing! Why can't you accept that?"

"Because, you actually gave a shit about me before  _ he  _ came along, because… because…" Maki trails off, eyes welling with tears. "Because I wanted it to be me and you."

Kaito sighs. "I'm sorry. I can't… change that for you. But, I'm happy. Can't you let me be happy? You acting like this isn't gonna change a damn thing." 

Maki sniffles loudly. "Why… why wasn't it me?" She breaks out of Shuichi's grasp, going towards the elevator. "Please, don't talk to me. I don't want to hurt anymore, then."

Kaito frowns, but accepts his fate. "Okay. I won't."

\-- 

Shuichi sighs. Things have gone to shit. He hasn't seen Maki, Kokichi, or Kaito in the past few days. Not that he hates the rest of his peers, but it's certainly not the same. Kiibo doesn't really know how to engage in conversation for long, Tsumugi talks about shows he hasn't heard of, and Himiko rambles on about magic she has that he's never even seen. So, finally, when his doorbell rings, and he sees Maki there, his heart skips a beat. It's no surprise that he's practically in love with her, not that he enjoys how absolutely unrequited it is.

"Saihara. Can I come in?" Maki asks, her tone rather cold. It wasn't out of the ordinary, though -- she is an assassin, after all.

Shuichi nods, moving aside to allow her to walk in, shutting the door behind him. "Uh… what's the occasion?" Maki hasn't ever been in his room before, so this was… a little awkward.

Maki's face is unreadable. "I needed to talk to you about something, actually." She shifts a little. "You might want to sit down." She sits on the chair next to his desk, facing the bed. Her movements are calculated, as if she already knew he'd rather sit there.

Shuichi feels himself begin to sweat. "Um, okay." He sits down on the side of the bed that's facing Maki, hands in his lap. "What did you… want to talk about?" he asks, apprehensive.

"You like me, right?" Maki shows no expression, and Shuichi's face has gone red.

"Wh-- Why are you asking that so casually?!" Shuichi's palms have grown sweaty, his stomach churning with anxiety. 

Maki's cold demeanor does not waver. "Can I ask a favor of you, Saihara?"

Shuichi sighs. Normally, he'd go into it blindly, agreeing to whatever, but he has a feeling about where this is going. "What's the favor?"

"Date me."

Frowning, Shuichi looks away from her intense stare. "You don't actually like me. I know you don't. I'm… not going to do it just because you're upset. That's not fair to me." Before Kaede, he might have agreed but… she'd encouraged him to be stronger, right? He hopes she's proud of him right now, wherever she is in the afterlife, for standing up for himself.

Maki's expression finally breaks, her lips pulling into a frown. "Why? Why… why not?"

Shuichi sighs. "I love you, Harukawa. So much. But… I don't want to do this if you don't actually want it, too." He looks down at the carpet. "I can't do that to myself. I want to say yes. So bad. You have no idea how much I've wanted you to say that, actually." He glances back up at her, seeing that she's crying. He has to hold back from wiping her tears away. "Harukawa, you can love again. It's going to take time. But I promise, you will be able to love someone else, and hopefully they will love you just as much. As much as you deserve and more."

Maki lets out a sob, wiping at her nose. She was always a messy crier. "Will… you just… love me? Only for tonight, then?" 

Shuichi bites his lip, thinking it over, before nodding. "Yeah… just for tonight." 

\--

The both of them are delirious. 

Posion in their veins, Kaito's sickness, Kokichi's blood loss.

And yet, here they are, laughing, in their last moments together. The hangar is dark, Kokichi clumsily stroking the side of Kaito's face. 

"Let's end this, together," Kokichi mumbles, his heart weakly beating. "You and me. We'll make something so unsolvable that it's the stuff made out of legends." 

Normally, Kaito would be doing everything he could to stop either of them from dying, but… he's not going to last much longer. He knows this. So why not indulge his lover one last time? He pulls Kokichi into a messy kiss, what might be their last. 

They hold hands as Kokichi explains the plan.

They talk about the future they would have had together, had they gotten out of here.

They sob together, not wanting to say goodbye.

"I love you, Kaito," Kokichi says, laying inside the press. "See you on the other side."

Kaito simply smiles, tears streaming. "I love you too, Kichi."

Kokichi closes his eyes.

He presses the button, scrunching his eyes closed. The sickening splatter of Kokichi's body being pressed makes him want to vomit, but he knows that it's so fast it won't even hurt. 

"See ya on the other side."


End file.
